Ladies Choice
by Lucas43
Summary: This is a little offshoot from Little Elizabeth. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies Choice:

**Enterprise Bridge: **Hoshi Sato looked across the bridge at him, as he worked at the Tactical station. She smiled to herself, as she remembered the times they had had over the last two years. She remembered how he had been patient with her when she had to qualify with the phase pistols, and the hours he spent with her so she would pass the profficieny test. She looked at him again, she found herself liking the fact of how easily he blushed when he was embarrassed. She almost laughed when she remembered him seeing her half naked, "He was more embarrassed than I was," she thought.

After Trip and T'Pol's big announcement, she had found herself looking at Malcolm more often, and it was earlier this morning, that she realized that she loved everything about him.As she was looking at him she remembered something that she had to do. Tomorrow was the big day, and she still had to get the gift for T'Pol. When Captain Archer arrived on the bridge, she quietly got up and walked over to his chair. She was carrying a PADD, and she handed it to the Captain. He looked at the PADD and saw that it was a request for the rest of the day off, and he looked at her. She quietly asked him if she could have some personal time, she needed to pick up something before tomorrow. He looked at her for a moment, and she just smiled slightly. The Captain could see the slightly mischievous look in her eyes, and he just nodded.

"Of course your right Ensign, why don't you check this out at Starfleet headquarters."

"I will sir, thank you."

Hoshi took back the PADD, and left the bridge. She went to her quarters and quickly changed her clothes, and went to the shuttle bay. An hour later, she was in San Francisco, and was going to one of her favorite shops.

..  
As Hoshi entered, a little bell above her rang, and the shopkeeper came out from the back of the store. The woman looked at her, "Ah Hoshi, it's been to long." and she hugged her.

"Yes it has Kim, but unfortunately I'm here on a mission."

The older woman looked at her, "Is this a personal mission, or one for Starfleet."

Hoshi looked at her, "A little of both actually."

She then explained her idea to Kim, and Kim just started laughing. "I'd give anything to see her reaction, but let's find the right thing first. What size is she?"

Hoshi stopped and thought for a moment, "Oh no, I'm not really sure."

Then she remembered the incident at the defense class. We're about the same size, so why don't I try them on."

Kim just looked at her, and then smiled, "Ok, you're the customer."

Hoshi looked through the items in the shop, and finally had narrowed it down to two items that seemed perfect. One was Cool Ice Blue silk, and the other was Hot Cherry Red silk. Kim came up beside her, "Well, any decision yet?"

Hoshi smiled, "Well, its either this one, or this one." and she held them up for Kim.

Kim just smiled, "Either one is a winner."

"I know, but I don't know which one to get for her."

"Then get both, and whichever one you don't give your friend, you can use."

Hoshi stood there for a moment, and a little smile came over her face, and there was a slight twinkle in her eye. She bought both items, and then had Kim box them up, and she then picked up a small bottle of perfume and had it wrapped to go.

As she was leaving, Kim just smiled, "I hope your friend likes the gift."

"I'm sure she will." and as she was leaving, she thought, "I know he will."

..  
**Enterprise Cargo bay 2: **Captain Archer saw her standing at the door to the cargo bay, and he nodded his head. The music started, and she started walking down the aisle. She thought back to this morning, and asking Malcolm to help her get into T'Pol's quarters, so she could leave T'Pol a little surprise. He was a doll about it, and for once he didn't act as the security chief, but as a friend. He did ask her what the surprise was, but she told him, "I'll tell you later."

She stopped in front of the Captain, and then stepped off to his right. Then the Bridal march started, and she and everyone else saw Dr. Phlox and T'Pol coming down the aisle. Hoshi stood next to T'Pol as the Captain spoke, and she kept stealing glances at Malcolm. She was sure he was doing the same, and a little voice in her head said, "Yes."

Soon she and Malcolm were making their way to the mess hall.

"Hoshi?"

"Yes."

"I, uh just wanted to say that you look very nice today."

Hoshi looked at Malcolm for a moment and saw the tips of his ears were a little red.

"Thank you Malcolm, you look rather nice yourself," and she put her arm in his. Now she could see that his ears were getting a little redder.

..  
Hoshi and Malcolm waited just inside the door of the mess hall, and then they escorted Trip and T'Pol to their chairs at the back of the mess hall to give them the few gifts that the crew had picked up for the couple. Hoshi thought that T'Pol almost smiled at the gag gift she had gotten her. As they were all headed back to the cargo bay for the reception, she came up beside T'Pol and told her that she had left her a little something in her bag that T'Pol might find useful tonight. Hoshi then hurried along and caught up with Malcolm. At the reception, she was enjoying the food and the company, not to mention the champagne that Chef had gotten for the occasion. When Trip removed the garter with his teeth, everyone roared with laughter. Then Malcolm caught the garter. Now the ladies were getting together to catch the bouquet. She stood near the edge, hoping to be able to get a running start at catching it. But T'Pol sent the bouquet over her head in a fastball like pitch. Hoshi saw that the flowers were coming right at her, and she almost dropped them.

..  
Malcolm now came up to her and took her hand, and then he led her to the same chair that T'Pol had set in a short while ago. Now Malcolm was on his one knee in front of her, and he looked so embarrassed. He started to lift the garter, and Hoshi raised her leg to help him get it on her. Then Trip yelled to Malcolm that he hadn't used his hands, and Hoshi saw the redness on Malcolm's cheeks as well. Hoshi smiled and winked at him, and subtly moved her legs a little further apart. Malcolm swallowed a little, and then used his teeth to move the garter up her leg. Hoshi found herself liking the feeling of him moving the garter up her leg. After a little while, Malcolm had to give a toast to Trip and T'Pol, so he stood up and was trying to get peoples attention, with very little success. Hoshi put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Now everyone was looking at their table, but they only saw Malcolm standing there. His toast was beautiful, and Hoshi felt him rest his hand lightly on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and let him see her smile.

..  
After a while, the couple left to change their clothes, and everyone made his or her way to the shuttle bay for the send off. Hoshi started passing out rice to everyone, even Ambassador Soval took some, after Hoshi told him what it was for. Now she watched as Malcolm and the others formed an Honor guard for the couple, and she found herself chuckling a little when T'Pol got smacked on her backside. After the shuttle left, the guest's began to go back to their duties, or their quarters. She found that she and Malcolm were the last two left in the shuttle bay.

"Malcolm?"

"Yes Hoshi."

"Why did Travis smack T'Pol on the backside with his saber?"

Malcolm smiled, "It's an old military tradition, it's to ensure lots of children in the marriage."

She looked at Malcolm and smiled, "That's not how you ensure a lot of kids, believe me I know."

Malcolm was a little embarrassed, and Hoshi walked up to him, and asked him to walk her back to her quarters. He offered her his arm, and they started walking there.

..  
When they arrived at her quarters, she asked him to come in, and to her surprise, he agreed. Her little voice was yelling again, and she smiled to herself. She fixed them each a drink, and then she sat on the corner of her bed, while Malcolm sat at the desk. He was only a few feet away, and she leaned forward, and took off her shoes, "I forgot how tight these shoes were," and she started to rub her feet.

Malcolm looked at her, and slowly reached over and took her foot in his hands, "Allow me." and he started to massage her foot.

"God this feels good," she thought.

Soon he was rubbing her other foot, and they were talking about the wedding and the reception.

"Hoshi, I want to thank you for your help today. I never was a good public speaker."

"Malcolm, what you said in your toast was beautiful, and I agree with you, anything is possible."

Now Malcolm looked at her and blurted out, "I want you to know that I really had a good time putting the garter on you."

She smiled at him, "Well you could have put it up a little higher. It almost came off while we were dancing."

"Hoshi, it's just that, well uh, I uh never had to do something like that before. So I wasn't sure how far up to put it. Besides, everyone was looking at us."

..  
Hoshi looked at Malcolm, "There's no one looking now," and she lifted her leg up for him.

He started to move his hands up her leg, and she said "Malcolm, you didn't use your hands, remember."

He smiled a little awkwardly at her, and then leaned forward and grabbed the garter with his teeth again, and moved it up even higher. He now looked up at her and then started to move back a little. But Hoshi grabbed Malcolm by the collar and pulled him to her. She kissed him, and at first he hesitated, but then was kissing her back. Now she lay back on her bed, and he moved up beside her, and they began to kiss again, and this time was even more passionate than before.

Malcolm finally stopped, and he just looked at Hoshi, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"Because we shouldn't. You're a junior officer, and I'm your superior."

"Malcolm, you're a man, and I'm a woman. That's all that matters."

But Malcolm still got up from the bed, "No, we can't, besides, you're not really yourself. You had a little to much to drink today."

Malcolm got off the bed, and started to leave. "Hoshi, you really do look beautiful today." and he left her quarters.

After he left, Hoshi was still laying on her bed, and she was looking at her ceiling. She slapped her hand on the bed, "Damn it." The drinks and the champagne finally got to her and she drifted off to sleep.

Lt. Reed made it back to his quarters, and after he had gotten into bed, he lay there and just about smacked himself. "Well Malcolm, you really botched it up this time. The most beautiful woman on the ship practically throws herself at you and you go and refuse. Good God what was I thinking." Malcolm soon fell asleep, dreaming of what could have been with Hoshi.

..  
**Hoshi's quarters, Saturday 3:00 am: **Hoshi woke up; she was still dressed in the dress she wore for the wedding. She sat up and remembered everything that had happened, and she thought, "Maybe I was a little to pushy."

Then she got up and looked at the monitor on the desk and groaned, "It's only 0300."

She didn't have to be on duty until 0800, and since she was wide awake, she decided to shower and then read something before her shift. After she showered, she went to her drawer and she saw the other box from the shop. Now her little voice was in overdrive, "It's now or never."

Hoshi pulled the box from the drawer, and quickly put on her uniform. Before she left, she grabbed the garter as well. She made her way to Malcolm's quarters, and when she got to the door, she felt her heart beating like a hummingbirds. She was so nervous, but she was determined to see this through. She pressed the button on the door panel and held it down for almost a minute. After a minute, the door opened, and she saw Malcolm in his robe.

"Hoshi, is something wrong?"

Hoshi looked at him, "May I come in?"

Malcolm stepped back, "Uh yes, of course."

He was obviously still a little out of it; she must have awoken him from a sound sleep. She turned and looked at him, "May I use your bathroom?" she didn't really wait for an answer, and she went in and closed the door.

Hoshi quickly changed and then looked in the mirror, to make sure everything was perfect. She opened the door, and before she stepped out, she asked Malcolm to sit on the bed, which he did.

"Do you remember when I asked you to let me into T'Pol's quarters yesterday?"

"Yes."

"I told you that I had a surprise for her, and you asked me what it was."

"Yes."

"Well, I picked up something for her at a little shop in San Francisco. It was something like this."

Hoshi stepped slowly out of the bathroom, and started to walk toward Malcolm. He saw her and was immediately awake. She was wearing a Hot Cherry Red silk Camisole, with matching G-string. She walked slowly toward him, and his body reacted to her appearance. She touched his shoulders and gently pushed him back on the bed. She kissed him, and he responded.

Then he started to stop her, "Hoshi, we shouldn't."

"Yes Malcolm, we should, right now we're not an Ensign and a Lieutenant. We're a man and a woman who love each other, and that's all."

She kissed him again, and now he was kissing back, even more passionately. As they kissed, their bodies entwined, and she felt him reacting to her. Soon their meager clothing was discarded, and they began to explore their passions for each other. Hoshi soon found that the quiet reserved man that she knew in public was actually an animal in bed. Soon they were both dripping with sweat and she gave in to the waves of passion and pleasure.

..  
The buzzing of the monitor on his desk awakened them both. It was 0630 and she found that they were still wrapped in each other's arms. She smiled to herself she liked this feeling. Malcolm was opening his eyes, and saw her.

"Good Morning Malcolm." and she kissed him.

He looked at her and smiled, "So it wasn't a dream then. We really did uh.."

She kissed him again and then smiled, "No Malcolm it wasn't a dream. And yes we did."

They both sat up in the bed, and he looked in her eyes. "You have no idea how long I wanted to say something to you, but I was afraid of how you would react."

Hoshi touched his cheek, "You don't ever have to be afraid of me Malcolm. Unless you forget my birthday."

Malcolm smiled now, "Never Hoshi, never ever."


	2. A Touchy Subject

A Touchy Subject:

Malcolm and Hoshi were sitting in the mess hall enjoying their evening meal. "So what do you think Trip and T'Pol are doing right now?"

Hoshi looked at Malcolm, "I don't know, but it's probably fun, whatever they're doing."

When they had finished dinner, they headed to Malcolm's quarters. When they got there, Malcolm picked some music for them to dance to. As they gently swayed to the music, Hoshi looked at Malcolm, "Have you ever heard of the Zero club?"

Malcolm swallowed hard, "The what?"

Hoshi saw that he was starting to turn a little red under his collar. Apparently he had heard of the club before. "You heard me Malcolm, the Zero club."

"Well of course I've heard of it, but I, uh, well,"

Hoshi kissed him, to save him from any more embarrassment. As they continued to dance, he looked at her, "Why would you ask me something like that Hoshi?"

He then saw the impish twinkle in her eye. "Oh no, not on the ship."

"Why not?"

"Because others could find out."

"So what if they did."

"You're not really serious are you?"

"Of course I am."

"Hoshi, that's something I'm going to have to think about."

Hoshi looked at him with a little pout. Then he saw the impish look come back.

"Maybe I can help you make up your mind," and she slowly unzipped her jumpsuit. Malcolm knew he was definitely going to think about it.

..  
Hoshi woke up before Malcolm, and as she lies next to him, she likes the feelings she's having. She was truly happy for the first time in a long time. There was no new plot to destroy the earth, "Knock wood, " she thought. And she was lying next to the man she loved. She wondered if life could get any better than this. Now the idea that she had asked Malcolm about came to the front of her thoughts. Hoshi knew that convincing Malcolm wasn't going to be easy, but she would find a way to do it. As she was trying to think of a way to convince him, she remembered something she had seen in a report to the captain the day before. She carefully got up and walked over to Malcolm's desk, and called up the report from her comm. logs.

"This is perfect."

She looked back at Malcolm on the bed. She smiled as she looked at him, "I love how he wakes up in the morning." and she carefully got back in bed, it was going to be a good day.

That afternoon, Malcolm was prepping shuttle two for his trip to the lunar colony. Just as he was about to close the hatch, he saw Hoshi walking toward him. He smiled at her, "So have you come to see me off?"

Hoshi didn't say anything, and she just pushed past him and sat in the copilots seat. Malcolm looked at her, and saw the same look in her eyes. "Now Hoshi, I hope you're not going to ask to come with me."

Hoshi didn't say anything she just looked at Malcolm. Lt. Reed knew that look, and he also knew that no amount of talk would make her change her mind. He closed the hatch, and made his way to the pilot seat. He looked at Hoshi, but she wasn't saying anything. Shuttle two left the shuttle bay, and was soon headed for the lunar colony. The flight to the lunar colony looked like it was going to be a long one. He looked at Hoshi, "Are you mad at me, and are you ever going to speak to me again?"

Hoshi looked at him, and smiled, "I'm not mad at you." and she kissed him.

..  
At the colony, Malcolm was scheduled to pick up the protein resequencer for Trip and T'Pols new quarters, along with the other items for their kitchenette. As the shuttle was loading, Hoshi was taking some time to check out the local shops. She found a certain shop she had heard of from a friend of hers, and she went in. She came out 15 minutes later, and made her way back to the landing area. She found Malcolm waiting for her, and she just smiled at him and got on board the shuttle. Malcolm wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the same smile on her face as the day before Trip and T'Pol's wedding. A few minutes later, shuttle two was lifting off from the lunar colony, and Hoshi was still sitting quietly in the copilots seat.

Once they had cleared lunar orbit, Hoshi reached over Malcolm's shoulder and activated the autopilot, and then pulled the pilots seat back. Malcolm looked at her, "Hoshi what are you..."

She was quickly sitting in his lap, and kissing him before he could finish speaking. Her kisses were causing his blood to boil, and he was soon kissing her back just as passionately. Now she reached between them and pulled Malcolm's zipper all the way down. His uniform quickly ended up around his ankles, and his boxer's were not able to hide his reaction to her kisses. Soon Malcolm's boxers were around his ankles as well. She reached down between them and smiled at Malcolm's reaction. She pulled on her uniform, and her jumpsuit literally fell apart in two pieces, and she was nude underneath.

"Surprise" she said to Malcolm with a husky voice and guided Malcolm home. Hoshi pulled the small arm rests down on his seat, and then reached over and hit a switch on the flight control panel. Malcolm felt the grav plating shut down, and then he saw Hoshi start to float up. Before he could do anything, she grabbed the armrests and pulled herself down hard. The next half hour was one of the most enjoyable times Malcolm had ever had in Zero Gravity. As shuttle two was nearing Enterprise, Hoshi leaned against him and whispered into his sweaty ear, "Welcome to the club."


End file.
